


You and Me Against the World

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A reworking of seasons 2 and three of On Deck, and season four of Kim Possible. Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and Monique win a contest at school and get to study onboard the SS Tipton for six months. Along the way, they make new friends and drag them along on epic adventures.





	1. The Lucky Ones

**Middleton High**

It was around lunch time, and 17 year old freelance hero Kim Possible was sitting down, eating lunch with her partner and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. They were loving their senior year so far. Sure, it had a lot of ups and downs, but as long as they were together, that's what mattered. " _You make me feel like a natural woman._ " Kim sang to Ron. Ron simply smiled as he gave Kim a peck on the cheek.

Over the past couple of months, Kim's mission outfit got discontinued at Club Banana leaving her with a new, more stylish one, Ron got a new baby sister, and Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs, got skipped ahead and became freshmen. Along with saving the world, the year was eventful so far. And it was about to get more crazy.

"Alright people, listen up!" Kim's high school principal and substitute teacher, Steve Barkin yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Starting now, Middleton High is holding it's first School at Sea contest." Kim and Ron smiled as they listened closely. Their friend Monique scooted to their table to listen better. "We'll choose four lucky students to board the SS Tipton. There, they'll be spending the next 6 months attending a special school called Seven Seas High. Yes, you'll be basically studying on a cruise around the world. SO GET THE LEAD OUT AND SIGN UP!"

The students cheered with excitement as they tackled Mr. Barkin to sign up. "6 months studying on a cruise?! That is so amazing!" Monique said excitedly. "We should all sign up. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know..." Kim said with an uneasy smile.

"Come on Kim! We're seniors now! We basically rule this place. And 6 months on a cruise is one heck of an adventure!" Ron said, happily.

Rufus, Ron's mole rat, popped out of his pocket, wearing sun glasses. "Yeah, cruise baby!" Rufus squeaked.

"It's not that. I would like to go, but what if something happens with Dr. Drakken or Shego?" Kim asked. She didn't want to throw away her world saving responsibilities.

"KP, buffets...water sports...studying around the world..." Ron said in a sing song tone, trying to sell the idea to Kim.

"Actually, it's been quiet for the most part these last few weeks. And I guess we could still do our world saving business while on the ship." Kim thought for a few moments before finally, "Let's do it."

Ron and Monique smiled as they walked to the registration forms to sign. Kim was up next. She then signed her name. "Signing up for the School at Sea contest?" Bonnie smirked.

Kim sighed, annoyed at the sight of her. "Yes Bonnie." Kim said.

"Well, so am I." Bonnie said, signing her name. "I hope I get to meet London Tipton. She's the best fashion wearer slash heiress anywhere."

"Well, I'm sure you two will get along very well." Kim said, sarcastically.

"She basically knows what's hot and what's not. On her show Yay Me!, she basically called Calvin Kline hot, and you not." Bonnie said with an evil grin as she left.

Kim growled as Ron went up and signed his name. "Calm down, she's just trying to get to you. As always." Ron said, putting his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Thanks Ronnie." Kim said with a light smile. She and Ron then left the cafeteria as Monique signed her name. "Now remember, it's best not to get our hopes up. There could be a chance that we won't win at all."

"KP, this is gonna be the best year ever, and I have a lucky feeling about all this." Ron said, making Kim smile back.

* * *

**Possible Residence**

The time went by fast and now, Kim was back at home, talking to Wade on her Kimmunicator. She told her 12 year old friend about her plans to sign up for the cruise contest at school. "Are you sure you'll be able to manage our world saving business while we're traveling all over?" Kim asked.

"No problem, Kim. This could be a great opportunity for you both. And if you guys aren't able to answer a call, I can just get Global Justice to help out." Wade said reassuringly. Kim smiled as she knew that her world saving business would still be operational. "Would you like me to take a peak at the results, seeing if you and Ron might win?"

"Nah. That's pretty much cheatish." Kim dismissed. "I'll just wait and see. Talk to you later." As Kim hung up, Kim's mother, Anne came into the room.

"Hey Kimmie Cub. Got a fresh laundry basket for you. And I couldn't help but hear about you signing up for a contest at school to study on a cruise?" Anne asked curiously, making Kim roll her eyes playfully.

"It's no big, mom. Just a six month program. I should be back in time for graduation." Kim explained.

"Well I think it sounds fun." Anne said with a smile.

"Yeah, but whatever happens happens. Sometimes you gotta lower your expectations." Kim said, trying to stay optimistic. "But if I do win, please make sure the Tweebs do not take over my room."

"Don't worry honey. I'll make sure of that." Anne said with a grin. "And I have a good feeling you're gonna get lucky." Anne said, giving her daughter a kiss on the head before heading out.

* * *

**Middleton High**

**Friday**

The entire student body gathered in the gym, eager to learn who won the school at sea contest. Studying on a luxurious cruise ship around the world is a dream for these teens, and a few lucky kids are about to live it. "OK PEOPLE, SETTLE DOWN!" Barkin bellowed out. "The time has come to see who will be the lucky four students to study aboard the SS Tipton for the next six months." It was dead quiet as Barkin picked up the first envelope with the winners name in it. Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled hopefully, staying positive. "The first winner's name is...BONNIE ROCKWALLER!"

The people went crazy as Bonnie smiled and almost cried, happy that she was one of the lucky few. Kim just growled in a low tone, jealous.  _She's so lucky,_ Kim thought to herself.

Bonnie then went up on stage and stood next to Mr. Barkin as he picked up the next envelope. "The next winner's name is...MONIQUE COLEMAN!"

Monique's mouth dropped before smiling and hugging her BFF Kim, and high fiving Ron. "I can't believe it! I'm going on a cruise, baby!" Monique yelled happily as she ran onto the stage.

"Well, that's two down." Kim said. "Remember, whatever happens, happens." Ron nodded in understanding as Barkin picked up the third envelope.

"The next winner's name is..." Barkin announced before his mouth dropped in complete shock over seeing whose name was written. "...RON STOPPABLE?!"

The crowd went wild again as Ron just beamed the biggest smile imaginable, happy that he actually won. Kim almost cried as she smiled and hugged her special guy. "Ron, you did it!" Kim exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Ron yelled out of the top of his lungs. "Rufus, we won!"

When the mole rat heard that, he popped out of his master's pocket and using a megaphone yelled, "BOO YAH!"

Ron then rushed on stage to see Mr. Barkin still in shock. He grinned as he realized something. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're wrong about-" Ron wanted to gloat before Barkin grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't think that you'll be able to rub your victory in my face! After six months, you'll be back in my custody. One snarky remark, and it's detention when you get back! Got it?" Barkin hissed. Ron nodded at that before joining Monique and Bonnie. But his smile soon faded as he realized that if Kim didn't win, he would be spending six months away from the girl he loves.

Kim, sensing Ron's sadness too, frowned as she realized the same thing.  _Please let me win,_ Kim prayed in her mind.

"Alright people. The last winner's name is..." Barkin said, picking up the last envelope. The room went dead silent, everyone on edge to find out who has been chosen. And no two other people were more nervous than Kim and Ron. Barkin looked over the name and announced, "...KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim's mouth just dropped in disbelief as the crowd of students went wild around her. Words couldn't describe how happy she was at this moment. She won a contest, would get to study on a luxurious cruise ship around the world with her BFF and the man she loved.

Smiling widely, Kim got up from her seat and raced towards the stage to hug both Ron and Monique. Bonnie just stood there, also in shock. "See KP, I told you I had a lucky feeling about this." Ron said, almost bringing Kim to happy tears as she kissed her guy on the cheek.

"So, congratulations to our four winners. You'll leave this Sunday. Bon Voyage." Barkin said as Kim, Ron, and Monique continued to savor the moment, ready to enjoy new adventures that they hoped would experience over the next six months. 


	2. Leavin on a Jet Plane

**Middleton - Saturday Morning - Possible Residence.**

Kim woke up Saturday morning feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep. However, her excitement only got to her when she realized that today was Saturday and tomorrow was Sunday. Tomorrow; she, Ron and Monique would be boarding a cruise ship known as the S.S Tipton for six months of schooling around the world. To say the least, Kim was super excited. Just think of all the amazing sites and places she'll get to see. Not to mention all the new people she'll get to meet and all the new things she'll get to learn while she's with her best girl friend and her best friend turned boyfriend. The only downfall was that Bonnie was going to be there too, but she didn't let that thought tamper her spirits. After all, the ship was big she might not even hardly see Bonnie except for in classes or around. So, it was gonna be pretty easy to ignore the spoiled rich brat. At least, that's what Kim was hoping anyway.

With that in mind, Kim begin to get ready for the day. She took a morning shower, brushed her hair and teeth. Even got dressed. Today she was wearing her simple green tan top, blue capris and white tennis-shoes. Heading downstairs she could smell breakfast being made by her mother or and father. Entering the kitchen, she found her parents and Ron already in the kitchen. To be honest, Kim wasn't even phased that Ron was already there before she was. In fact, she's known him her whole, so she would've been sad if he hadn't been there. Walking to the table she is greeted by everyone just as her mom puts breakfast on the table. They all sit down and begin to eat.

"So, what's the sea school I'm hearing about from Ronald?" Mr. Possible questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "And how come I'm hearing it from him and not you?" Mr. Possible added feeling a little hurt that his own daughter didn't come and talk to him herself. He took a few bites of food and waited for her answer.

Kim smiles and says, "It's nothing to worry about daddy." Kim says sweetly and innocently to try and keep her father from yelling at her. "Its just a contest for school. Monique, Ron and I won and we get to board the S.S Tipton for six months and study aboard. Its this school program called Seven Seas High. They not only teach you about places and history as well as other subjects but you get to stop and various studied places and history and see it for yourself. I want to do this because its an amazing learning opportunity. Not just for me, but for all who's attending the school. Plus it will be good to have for college applications. Even better, I can keep my world saving going through the help of Wade. Its just such an awesome chance that I had to sign up and do it! Plus, we'll be back before graduation." Kim explained with a smile as the parents and Ron can clearly see and hear the excitement in her.

Mr. Possible smiles as his daughter's explanation and says calmly. "Very well. If Monique and Ron are going to be with you then I don't see why you can't go. As you said, its a great opportunity for you to learn and meet new people! And its good for college applications! Just as long as you promise to call in once to every two weeks with us so we know you're alive." Mr. Possible explained as he adds the last part with a serious face.

"Of course daddy! I will always call in and check in with you guys!" Kim smiles with excitement. "Thank you mom and dad, this really means a lot to me!" Kim finishes as she continues to eat her breakfast. Her parents smile and they eat as well...

After eating breakfast Kim thanks her parents as she and Ron go up to her room. Besides, she and Ron were leaving tomorrow for the six months along with Monique and Bonnie, Kim had to make sure she was packed and ready to go. Once inside the room, Kim made sure to keep her door open (her father's rule) and began to pack. Ron hung out on the bed with Rufus and the three of them enjoyed their company.

"How much clothes did you pack Ron?" Kim questioned as she raised her eyebrow wondering what she should pack herself.

Smiling Ron adds, "My whole wardrobe. Were going to be gone for six months! I have no idea what I'm going to when for which day!" Ron finished with thought and realization.

Giggling Kim nods and replies, "Alright sounds good to me!" Kim finishes as she begin to pack her entire wardrobe as well.

It took a while for her to pack all her clothes. But once they were packed Kim was struggling to close one of her suitcases. Luckily though, Ron was able to help her with that and they got everything finished. This left Kim with almost five suitcases and her school supplies/laptop bag. Seeing this, Kim didn't realize she had that much clothes until now. Looking at the time, Kim saw it was around two pm and felt her stomach growl. Sure she eat breakfast, but that was around eight am. Besides, all that packing sure took most of her energy up.

Ron seeing the hungry look on his girlfriends face, smiled and says. "Shall we go to Bueno Nacho for one last lunch date?" Ron question with hope as he took felt his stomach growl.

Smiling Kim nods and says, "We shall! But first, can you pretty please help me move my suitcases downstairs so they are ready to go tomorrow?" Kim questions with hope as Ron nods in agreement.

* * *

**Bueno Nacho**

Kim and Ron sat at their usual table eating their food. Kim could notice her boyfriend's sad expression while she took a bite of her salad. "I'm really gonna miss the taste of cheese and the smell of seasoned beef for sure." Ron said, making Rufus cry as well.

"You won't..." Kim said with a smile. "I just looked on the SS Tipton's website and..."

Ron's face lit up in hope. "It has a Bueno Nacho on board?!" Ron asked happily.

"No." Kim said, causing Ron to frown again. "Two." Ron and Rufus's eyes went wide as not only did the cruise ship have a Bueno Nacho, it had two so they could eat their whenever they wanted. Rufus basically fainted in happiness.

"Two? With two Bueno Nachos, I could basically use one for myself and friends, and the other one to take you out on dates!" Ron said with a smile. Kim just smiled back and leaned in for a kiss that lasted about 6 seconds.

"Hey, there's the lucky couple." A familiar, friendly voice said.

"Oh, hey Felix." Kim greeted with a smile as their wheelchair friend came up to them.

"Staying frosty my man?" Ron asked.

"As always." Felix said with a smile. "So, you two pumped up for tomorrow?"

"As we'll ever be." Kim said before seeing Monique approach them.

"Hey guys. Make sure you're back at home tonight for the party." Monique said with a smile.

"What party?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The going away party I'm throwing for all three of us! Your mom said it was alright." Monique explained.

"Oh, that's cool." Kim said. She then notice Bonnie walking into the restaurant. "Hello, B."

"Save your snarks for later, K. And let's just hope that we're not roommates this time." Bonnie said, remembering the time they shared a cabin at cheer camp.

"Believe me. That is the last thing I want." Kim said as she went back to eating her food.

* * *

**Possible Residence-Saturday Night**

It was crowded inside the Possible Household as a banner from the living room hung that read, 'Bon Voyage'. Kim, Ron, and Monique were just hanging around with their friends, making sure they shared proper goodbyes, knowing they won't see each other for six months.

"Well, I say this new start is going off great." Ron said with a smile. Kim smiled back before she noticed her twins brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs, approach them.

"Hey Kim! We got you a going away gift!" Tim said with a smile as he and his brother held out two gift boxes.

"You too Ron! We hope you like them." Jim said as they handed out their gifts. Kim and Ron smiled at the rare show of compassion from her mischievous brothers as they opened their presents. Kim gasped as she opened her box to reveal a pair of her original mission outfit.

"How did you even find this?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Easy. eBay." Tim said.

"No way!" Ron gasped as he opened his box to reveal his original Mad Dog costume.

"For the other students so they know how cool you are." Jim said. "And as a promise...

"...we'll stay out of your room for six months." Tim finished. Kim then leaned down and hugged her brothers. The Tweebs then rushed off.

"That was nice of them. Don't you think, James?" Anne asked her husband as they approached Kim.

"They're our boys." James said with a grin.

"I'm actually gonna miss them." Kim said before hugging both her parents. "And I'll miss you guys too." After the hug ended, Kim then left to join Ron.

* * *

**Drakken's Lair**

**Caribbean Sea**

Inside the evil lair of Kim's arch foe, Dr. Drakken, the blue evil scientist was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with an evil plan. It's been weeks since he was able to come up with a diabolical scheme for world domination. Her assistant, Shego was getting annoyed with her boss's constant walking. "OK! It's been four hours! Have come up with anything evil yet?!" Shego asked, irritated.

"Shego, it's not like something on the television is gonna give us our next evil plot for world domination!" Drakken said. Suddenly, Drakken's TV showed a report of Kim Possible herself.

"Today on Middleton News at 10, teen hero Kim Possible will be leaving her own hometown for six months as part of a special program and will be studying on the SS Tipton." A female news reporter said. As soon as Drakken caught wind of it, he smiled evilly.

"Shego, I suddenly feel inspired." Drakken said. "With Kim Possible busy studying on a cruise ship, there won't be anyone to foil our big plans." Shego smiled back, actually liking what her boss was planning out so far.

"Keep going." Shego insisted.

"And I believe there's another famous person aboard that ship." Drakken said. Shego frowned as she realized that it was another kidnapping plan.

"Oh don't tell me. We're gonna hold the ship and that famous person hostage for a ransom." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Zip it! Anyway, everyone knows that Mr. Tipton of Tipton Industries is practically the richest man in America, and his daughter London Tipton is also loaded." Drakken said. "I'm pretty sure that Mr. Tipton would be willing to pay a large sum to make sure his precious daughter isn't hurt, along with the other people aboard his cruiseliner."

"Hmm...going aboard a cruise ship to hijack it and hold everyone onboard, including the rich heiress whose daddy owns the boat for a seriously large sum of money?" Shego asked. "Why not? I'm game. But, how do you suggest we get onboard?"

"I think we can shoot a free ride, courtesy of you know who." Drakken said with a nasty grin, glancing over at the news report of Kim.

* * *

**Middleton Airport**

**Sunday**

It was a pleasant Sunday morning as Kim, Ron, Monique, and Bonnie sat in the airport lobby, waiting for their flight to be called. The four teens could hardly sleep last night, excited over the potential adventures that awaited them. Their family members were also waiting with them as well, trying not to cry over the goodbyes they'll share soon. "This is gonna be a big adventure for you kids. You're not nervous?" Anne asked Kim.

"Mom, it's no big." Kim said, rolling her eyes playfully again. "But, I'll really miss you guys." She then turned to her cheer squad friend, Tara. "You think you can handle being cheer captain for six months?"

"Hey, you helped me through tough times. I think I can handle it." Tara said with a smile, earning her a hug from Kim.

"Big Brother Ron will miss you so much." Ron said while holding his little sister, Hana. His parents just smiled at the hug their son and daughter shared. Rufus just squeaked angrily, feeling jealous.

"Attention, boarding for Flight 222 from Middleton to New York is now boarding." An announcer said over the airport PA system.

"Well, this is it." Monique said. "Let's get going." Kim and Ron then shared one last hug with their families.

"See you in six months." Kim said with a smile before she and Ron let go.

"I'm going first! Out of the way, losers!" Bonnie said, pushing Kim, Ron, and Monique out of the way. She then walked through the metal detectors, only to set them off. "Stupid bracelets."

Kim and Monique couldn't help but crack a giggle at that. Then, Ron, Kim, and Monique walked through the security system, waving one last time to their family and friends. They then made their way to the boarding counter, unaware that Drakken and Shego were watching through the baggage terminal.

"OK, what's the plan?" Shego whispered.

"We sneak on board the plane, hide in the overhead compartment, then follow the snotty nose brats to the ship." Drakken said. Shego just rolled her eyes before following her boss.

The four teens then made their way to the front of the boarding counter. Rufus then popped up and showed his pass. "Hmm...first class." One of the flight attendants said.

The teens were shocked that Rufus was gonna be flying first class while they were gonna settle for coach. "First class?!" The four teens exclaimed in unison.

"How did you get a first class ticket?!" Ron asked his pet in disbelief.

"Sorry." Rufus squeaked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right this way. You'll be seated in the VIP section." The flight attendant said.

"VIP?! You gotta be kidding me!" Bonnie exclaimed. "How is it possible that a naked mole rat is going first class, and we're going for stinking coach?!"

"Jealous much? Maybe you're not as fabulous as your hero London Tipton." Kim smirked as she handed her boarding pass.

"You tell her, girlfriend." Monique said with a smile, earning her a growl from Bonnie. Ron and Bonnie then boarded the plane. The four teens then found their seats while Rufus just sat in his first class seat and smiled, happy about the luxuries he was about to get.

"I can't believe we have to sit in coach. Why can't we just relax in first class with Rufus, or better yet take your Sloth so the school didn't have to spend money on our tickets?" Ron said as he put his luggage in the overhead compartment and took his seat next to Kim.

"There is a thing as being modest." Kim said with a smile before giving her guy a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. It's only three hours. We'll be living in luxury in no time."

* * *

A few minutes later, the plane took off, on it's way to New York City. Rufus was looking over the first class menu and just smiled over his selections. He flipped through the yummy choices before the cheese platter caught his eye. "Cheese!" Rufus squeaked with delight as he made his selection.

"Have you made your selection, sir?" A flight attendant asked, to which Rufus nodded and handed his menu back to her.

Meanwhile, back in the uncomfortable coach section, Bonnie was trying to sleep when she was awoke by a small girl kicking her seat. "Hey kid! Will you quit kicking my seat?! I'm trying to sleep here!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"So?" The girl shot back, continuing to kick Bonnie's seat. Kim and Ron just watched from across, smiling widely.

"Well, there's one benefit in being assigned coach." Kim said with a giggle.

Back in first class, Rufus's cheese platter was brought to him. The naked mole at smiled as he dug into his food. It wasn't long until he was filled up. "Finished, sir?" The flight attendant asked. Rufus nodded. After his plate was collected, he sat back and simply relaxed.

Meanwhile, in the tight space of the overhead compartment, Drakken and Shego were pushing and shoving each other, clearly uncomfortable. "Next time we try to sneak on a plane, I'm picking the hiding spot!" Shego hissed.

"OK. I get it. But it'll be worth it soon. Once we're on board the SS Tipton, we'll simply blend into the crowd. Then, when they least expect it, we'll kidnap London Tipton, then stop the ship's engines, holding her and the entire ship hostage. And if Mr. Tipton doesn't comply in time or at all, KABOOM!" Drakken explained.

"Well, let's just hope the ship isn't as crowded as this baggage hold." Shego grunted as they waited for the plane to land.


	3. Roomies Part 1

**S.S Tipton-New York City**

Everything was peaceful on board the SS Tipton, and the manager, Marion Moesby loved peace. No annoying kids running around, no complaining passengers, no Zack and Cody ruining everything. He looked out over the deck and smiled. "What a beautiful day." Moesby said to himself before a familiar voice came screeching into the lobby.

"MOESBY!" That voice belonged to London Tipton. Moesby frowned as he knew his peace was short lived.

"Or at least it was." Moesby said, going back into the lobby to find a seriously miffed London.

"You and I need to talk, right now!" London said, her face fuming.

"OK, but since you're here, I want to tell you something first, and-" Moesby tried to say before being cut off by the rich girl.

"NO! You are gonna listen to me for once and you will not interrupt, or I'll make sure the next job you'll hold is scraping bird poop off the Tipton Hotel!" London said. Moesby cringed and nodded at that. Anything was better than scarping bird feces from a 3 story building. "I can't take it anymore! I hate sharing a room with Bailey! She's always annoying me with her chicken alarm clock, country songs, and just plain bad fashion sense!"

"About that-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING?!" London bellowed out, causing Moesby to tremble a little. "I want to move out of there! And you are gonna make it happen! If you can't, I'll just keep running away from this stupid boat and stupid sea school."

Moesby got over his terror from earlier and said to London, "You done?" London nodded at that. "Well, I have some good news that'll cheer you up. You'll no longer be sharing a room with Bailey."

London gasped in surprise. "You're kicking her out of there?! YAY ME!" London cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"No. You've been reassigned rooms. You'll be moving out of there." Moesby said.

"That's even better! I just hope that my new room will have more closet space." London said. One of the downsides of sharing a room was not having enough space for her designer clothes.

"Well, closet space aside, you'll still have to have a roommate. And a new one will be assigned to you." Moesby informed, causing the rich girl to groan. "Now, I know. You don't want to share a room. But, think of this as an opportunity to make new a friend. And who knows? Maybe you and your new roommate will like the same things."

London smiled a little at that. "Yeah, you make a good point. Sort of." London said. "Well, better get packing then." London then left the lobby to go pack her stuff, happy that she didn't have to share a room with her Kansas roommate anymore.

* * *

Back in the air, Kim was staring out the plane window, excited over the new adventures she and her friends would have once they get on board the SS Tipton. She then turned her head around and smiled at the cute sight in front of her: Ron sleeping. "Hey baby..." Kim whispered, nudging Ron on the shoulder lightly, waking him up with a smile.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked, shaking the sleepiness from his voice.

"Almost. Just a few minutes." Kim said with a smile.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be making our descent to New York in just a few. Please fasten your seat belts and return all tray tables in their upright position."_ A flight attendant announced over the plane speakers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on board the S.S Tipton, Zack Martin was about to show his friend, Woody Fink, the coolest sight any teen could possibly imagine. Something that his smarter twin brother, Cody Martin, wouldn't give even a chance to appreciate. "Close your eyes..." Zack said. Woody did just that while Zack opened the door. "...and enter." Woody went straight into the door hinge, not even opening his eyes. "OK you can open your eyes now." Woody did just that and Zack led him into his newly decorated cabin. Filled with almost everything a teen boy could love; candy, Foosball table, nacho cheese fountain, and a disco ball. "Welcome to the greatest bachelor pad, afloat."

Zack smiled as Woddy surveyed and enjoyed his surroundings. "Add pizza, and a big pile of meringue, I would never leave." Woody said. He wanted to stay and try all the goodies Zack's room had to offer.

"Well, you gotta. I've invited Tiffany over here to play some Foosball." Zack said. He liked his friend a lot, but he also liked girls a lot too. He wanted to make a good impression with this new girl he's been keeping his eye on.

"Nothing impresses a girl more than romantic music, and tiny plastic men in shorts." Woody said with a smile, before noticing a leather chair. "Wow, cool chair."

"And it reclines." Zack added as Woody took his seat. "Just press this button." He handed his friend a remote to the chair, but it became stuck as Woody pushed the recline button. "You know, I think I know what the problem is. So, try to get off."

But suddenly, the chair started acting on its own, moving all over the place, causing Woody to hold on to Zack tightly. Just as Zack's date, Tiffany comes in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." Tiffany said, weirded out by the sight in front of her. She left immediately.

"No Tiffany! Wait!" Zack said, trying to get off of Woody to catch his date. "Woody, let go of me!"

"No! I'm scared of the chair!" Woody whined as he held onto Zack tighter.

* * *

A few minutes later, the plane landed in New York City where the S.S Tipton was docked. After exiting the plane, collecting their luggage, and taking a taxi, the four teens made it to the dock and were in awe over the size of the cruise ship. "You could fit four small boats into that beauty." Ron said with a smile, making Kim smile back. After grabbing their luggage, they made their way on board, ready to start the adventure.

Inside the lobby, Moesby was waiting for the new students who won the special contest in Middleton to arrive. He then smiled as he saw four teenager approach. "Hello. Welcome aboard." Moesby then gasped as he recognized one of the new students. "Kim Possible?!"

"Mr. Moesby?" Kim asked, recognizing the former hotel manager.

"My goodness! It's so good to see you again!" Mr. Moesby said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since you saved the Tipton Hotel from the horrible fire. Oh, and thank you so much again."

"No big. Anyone could have put out a fire with a couple hundred buckets of cold water." Kim said with a smile, trying to be modest.

"I know. That was such a rescue." Moesby said. "So, you must be the new students for Seven Seas High."

"We must be." Kim said with a grin before she felt Bonnie push her out of the way.

"Listen, does my cabin have enough closet space? Because I practically brought my entire wardrobe and one teeny, tiny closet will not do for a fashion diva like me." Bonnie said, earning her a growl from Kim and Monique.

"Just out of curiosity, me and Bonnie aren't gonna be living together, are we?" Kim asked, not wanting to relive her torment of sharing a room with the mean girl during cheer camp.

"Let me check." Moesby said, checking the cabin assignments. "Nope. Your rooms are separate." Kim smiled with relief.

"Well thank gosh! Out of the way, losers!" Bonnie said, grabbing her room key and rushing across the lobby to get to her room.

"That Bonnie is as sweet as ever." Monique smirked, with Rufus gagging in agreement.

"Well, here are your manuals for Seven Seas High, and your room keys." Moesby said, handing said items to Kim, Monique, and Ron. "Why don't you girls find your rooms, while I help Ron Stoppable find his room?"

"Hey! You know my name!" Ron said happily, knowing that most people forget his name.

"You're wearing a name tag." Moesby pointed out. Ron noticed it, but just loved the fact that someone knew his name.

"Catch ya later on the skydeck?" Kim asked with a smile, earning her a peck on the cheek from Ron. "I'll take that as a yes. Later." Both Kim and Monique made their way to their rooms while Moesby helped Ron find his room.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a couple of plants, Drakken and Shego have made it onboard the cruise ship. "OK, now that we're onboard, how are we gonna kidnap the rich chick?" Shego whispered.

"Patience Shego. It takes time to plan out these things. While we're here, you wanna try the buffet out?" Drakken asked with a smile.

"No thanks, but I think I'll go shop around the boutiques while you go stuff your face with muffins and Coco Moo." Shego smirked. Drakken wanted to fire back at that insult, but knowing Shego can burn him, he simply walked away from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, London was gathering all her stuff, getting ready to move out, happy with the fact that she doesn't have to share a room with Bailey anymore. The rich girl hoped that her new roommate wouldn't be as lame as Bailey, and that her room would have bigger closet space. Bailey then entered the room to find London packing her clothes. "London, what are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Packing!" London said happily.

"You're trying to escape again?" Bailey asked, thinking that London was trying to escape the boat. "You know Mr. Moseby will catch you like he done the last 25 times."

"No! I'm moving out of here! I've been reassigned rooms!" London replied, shocking Bailey. The farm girl couldn't believe that London was actually gonna move out of their room for good.

"You serious?" Bailey asked, half surprised, half sad.

"Of course! Why else am I packing my things and not yours this time?" London asked like Bailey just asked a stupid question. Part of Bailey was actually happy that she didn't have to share a room with London anymore. She was getting tired of the rich girl's insults and just wished she could pack her expensive clothes faster.

But another part of Bailey was so sad. Even though London and her had their fights, they were still friends. Maybe not close friends, but still friends. "So, you're probably also getting a new roommate as well, right?" Bailey asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." London said with disgust. "Hopefully my new roommate will actually have some real fashion sense." Usually, Bailey would shoot back at London's insult, but she was still too shocked to actually say something. Even the rich girl noticed it. "Bailey, you OK?"

"It's just that, even though we might not have gotten along as much as I hoped, I really thought we had a thing going. Like we were friends." Bailey said with a frown.

"Yeah. I guess we did." London said, actually being caring for about two seconds before slamming her suitcase shut. "Oh well. Bye."

But before London could open the door, she stopped as the overwhelming feeling of sadness that Bailey was feeling enveloped her too. "I'm actually even gonna miss your insults." Bailey said.

London tried to fight the tears from streaming out of her eyes and ruining her makeup that she put on this morning. "Bailey, don't tell anyone this but..." London said in a threatening tone before becoming soft. "...I'm actually gonna miss you too."

"Aww London..." Bailey cooed, almost ready to cry herself.

"Look, we'll still see each other during class. And who knows? Maybe you and your new roommate will actually get along better than you and me." London said, trying to put a positive spin on things. "Maybe you two might even have the same lame fashion sense."

Bailey actually managed a smile at London's attempt to be nice. "Yeah. Maybe so." Bailey said. "Well, I better just let you leave before things get too mushy."

"You got that right. I'm out of here!" London said, ready to open the door before facing Bailey one more time. "Oh who am I kidding? Come here!"

Tears now came out of both girls eyes as they actually hugged each other, knowing that they weren't gonna be roommates anymore, and will miss each other very much. "I'll miss you!" Bailey cried.

"I'll miss you too!" London cried, actually not caring about her makeup. They continued the sob fest for a full ten seconds. "Let go on three?"

"OK. I'll count." Bailey said. "One, two, three."

"Thanks. Bye." London said, breaking the hug, actually opening the door and leaving with her suitcase in hand. All that was left was a sad Bailey who stopped crying, but was now trying to get used to not sharing a room with London.

"Bye London..." Bailey whispered as she sat down on what used to be London's bed.  _I can't believe that London is no longer sharing a room with me,_  Bailey thought to herself. She then tried to come up with the positives.  _But on the other hand, she did get annoyed at my farm life._  Putting a smile on, Bailey got up and grabbed her rope. Now that London wasn't in her room anymore to complain, she thought it was a good time for trick rope and good old country songs.  _Swing your partner round and round, pick her up and put her down_...Bailey sung to herself, actually getting into a pleasant mood.

As the Kansas girl continued her rope tricks, Kim then entered the room and was caught by Bailey's rope. "Hey!" Kim shouted as she became tangled in the rope and got tripped.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Bailey said as she freed Kim from the ropes. "I was practicing my rope skills, and I completely forgot that I had a new roommate coming."

"It's cool. Don't worry." Kim said as she got up and dusted herself off. Bailey gasped as she immediately recognized her.

"Oh my gosh! I know you! You're Kim Possible!" Bailey said with a huge smile, making Kim blush and smile back.

"That's me." Kim replied.

"Wow! This is epic." Bailey said happily while taking Kim's suitcases. "Let me get those for you. And I am so sorry about the mess."

"It's no big. You don't need to treat me like a celebrity. I'm just a regular teen like you." Kim said, setting her luggage down on what used to be London's bed.

"Wow...you're so modest." Bailey said before extending her hand out. "I'm Bailey."

"Nice to meet you, Bailey." Kim greeted before looking at Bailey's rope. "So, cow girl?"

"Oh yeah. I grew up in Kettlecorn, Kansas. It's a really small town. If you drive past it, you'll be in Kettlepot before you know it." Bailey explained. "So, what brings you to Seven Seas High?"

"Me and my friends won a special contest at school, and now we're gonna be living and studying here for the next six months." Kim explained before seeing a glittery pink dress on the floor. "This looks cute, and expensive." She never saw that kind of dress at Club Banana.

"Oh, that must be London's. She probably forgot to get the rest of her stuff" Bailey said, taking the dress from her. "Anyway, would you like me to give you a grand tour? I've been here longer, and know this boat better than most people."

"Sure. That would be great." Kim said with a smile as she and Bailey exited the room to start the tour.

* * *

Moesby and Ron walked through the boys dormitory. "Now this is the boys dorm. And your room is right here." Moesby said.

"Why thank you sir. Rufus, tip the nice man." Ron said with a smile.

"Ta Da!" Rufus squeaked, holding out a dollar bill and handing it to Ron so he can give it to Moesby.

"Ronald, I am the manager of the ship. I couldn't possibly..." Moesby said, trying to be modest before seeing how much Rufus has tipped him: $100 dollars. "Sweet mama! Your mole rat's a good tipper."

"Just a little some extra from my old job back at one of the most successful stores in Middleton." Ron said, making Moesby gasp.

"You work at Smarty Mart?" Moesby asked, to which Ron nodded. "That's my favorite store! It's where I buy most of my pocket hankies!" He then led Ron and Rufus into their new room, which is actually Zack's room. "I'm sure it's not as luxurious as what you teen heroes are used to, but..." They then saw Zack's makeover and became surprised. "Holy makeover! What happened in here?"

Ron and Rufus smiled, loving what they were seeing so far. "Now this is the most badical room I have ever seen on a boat." Ron said before gasping at Zack's nacho cheese fountain. "Look Rufus. A nacho cheese fountain."

"Cheese!" Rufus squeaked happily as he and his master stuck their heads under it to get a taste. Ron got a couple of gulps before seeing the Foosball table.

"And how did you know I like Foosball?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Oh, who doesn't? There's a ball, and you Foos it." Moesby said with a smile.

Rufus then made his way to the Foosball table and decided to play. Pretending to be a soccer player, her kicked the Foosball straight into the opening. "Goal!" Rufus squeaked, earning him a thumbs up from Ron and Moesby.

"Oh, that's my old recliner. Wonder what that's doing here?" Moesby asked as he took a seat in the chair.

"Now add a pizza oven, and a big pile of meringue, and this room would totally be off the hook." Ron said with a smile, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"I wonder why I ever got rid of you." Moesby said as he pushed a button to recline, but suddenly the chair acted erratically again, throwing Moesby back and forth with it, till he got caught up and stuck.

"I'm guessing that would be the reason." Ron said as he cringed along with Rufus. Zack then entered the room, barely noticing Ron.

"Hey." Zack greeted before turning around, recognizing him. "No way! You're Ron Stoppable?"

Ron's face lit up in happiness over someone knowing his name. "Hey, you know who I am?" Ron asked with a smile.

"You kidding me? I know tons about you! You're the totally most badical sidekick to one of the most awesome heroes ever, Kim Possible!" Zack said with a smile. "And I loved your Naked Mole Rat Rap! It was epic!" Rufus heard that and squeaked happily at his and Ron's famous viral sensation being mentioned. "No way! Rufus!"

"In the pink and naked flesh!" Ron said, holding Rufus in his hand proudly.

"This is totally epic! Is Kim Possible here as well?" Zack asked, not trying to contain his excitement.

"She sure is!" Ron said.

"Sweet! I can't wait to meet the butt kicking babe herself." Zack said, earning him a glare from Ron.

"You should also know that she happens to be my girlfriend." Ron said sternly, earning him a laugh from Zack.

But, his laugh died when Ron's glare didn't. "Oh, you serious?!" Zack asked in disbelief, to which Ron nodded. "OK, girls aside, what are you and Rufus doing in my room?"

"Your room?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought this was my room."

"Really? You see I lived here for a year and a half, and I think I would have noticed you both." Zack said, thinking Ron was playing around.

"Zack...Ronald Stoppable is your new roommate." Moesby breathed, still struggling with the recliner.

"Roommate?!" Zack and Ron asked in disbelief.

"Alright boys, cut the chit chat! My name tag is piercing my heart!" Moesby yelled. With that, Ron and Zack rushed over and helped Moesby out of the recliner. "Thank you, Ronald." Moesby then left the room, leaving Ron and a somewhat angry Zack to themselves.

"I suppose you don't want me as a roommate?" Ron asked with a nervous smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Zack asked in a somewhat angry tone before smiling. "I wish you two would have come here sooner!" Zack and Ron then shared a friendly handshake. "This is gonna be epic! I did kind of like having my own room, but sharing it with one of the most badical dudes ever is worth it. You wanna do some rock climbing?"

"Boo yah!" Ron said with a smile.

"OK. But before we go..." Zack said, his face turning serious. "...how in the world are you dating Kim Possible?!"


	4. Roomies: Part 2

Monique found her room and studied her surroundings. "I think this could work." Monique said with a smile. She then set her bags on her bed, then took a look under the second bed and found a jar filled with jelly beans. "Wow. Somebody must have a serious sweet tooth."

"Hi new friend! I heard that you were my new roommate. It's so great to meet you." Addison Smith said, very fast. "Hey! You found my secret jar of candy! At least one of them. You know, I'm actually not allowed to have candy because it makes me very hyper! What do they know?" Monique was trying to keep up with her, but it was hard when she was talking at 2,500 per hour.

"I feel like I need a nap." Monique commented.

"I'm Addison." Addison said, extending her hand out for a hand shake. Monique, being the friendly girl she is, shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Monique." Monique said with a smile. "You sure like sweets."

"I know! That's why I have a lot of candy! You won't tell anyone about secret stash, will you?" Addison asked. Monique shook her head no. "Great! Come on, I'll give you a tour of the ship." Addison then took her hand and ran off with Monique, very fast.

* * *

London was in her new room, and she was not happy about the closet space. "Honestly, if they could make me a mall like closet back at the Tipton Hotel, they should make me a seriously huge closet for these stupid rooms on this stupid boat!" London said, pouting. Her spirits were about to be lifted though when the door opened.

"OMG! LONDON!" Bonnie squealed with delight at seeing her hero in person. "This is like a dream! I just love your website, YAY ME! Starring London Tipton!"

"I love me too! YAY ME!" London said, clapping her hands excitedly along with Bonnie. So far, so good. London actually likes sharing a room with her. "It's just too bad that these rooms don't have enough closet space."

"You're telling me! This so called closet isn't big enough for my Gucchi Boots." Bonnie said, earning her a gasp from London.

"YES! Finally, a roommate with amazing fashion sense!" London said with a smile. "It's like we're sisters! We were made to be perfect roommates."

"Air kisses!" Bonnie said with a smile. The two then engaged in a series of kisses, without touching their lips.

"Oh, what the heck? You can hug me!" London said. With that, Bonnie hugged her idol.

"I'm Bonnie. You call me, Bon-Bon." Bonnie said after the hug broke.

"That name sounds rich to me!" London said with a smile. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

Bonnie gasped at that. "Shopping? With the best shopper in America? YES!" Bonnie squealed. With that, London and Bonnie took off to go shopping for new clothes.

* * *

On the skydeck, Cody Martin was taking his time with a dart, making sure he could get a bullseye. Being a smart kid, he loved using physics to figure stuff out. Just as he was about to throw it, his girlfriend Bailey approached him. "Hey Cody. You got a second?" Bailey asked.

"Only for you, sweet thing." Cody said with a smile, earning her a giggle from Bailey.

"I have great news! London finally left my cabin!" Bailey said with a smile.

"Seriously? She didn't try to escape the boat, did she?" Cody asked, knowing his friend from the Tipton Hotel.

"No! She's been reassigned rooms. And you'll never believe who my new roommate is!" Bailey said before Kim walked right next to her.

"K-Kim Possible?!" Cody asked, shocked and excited.

"The one and only." Bailey said. Kim smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cody. Bailey told me so much about you." Kim said. "You're some lucky guy to get her." Bailey giggled at that.

"It's an absolute honor to meet you." Cody said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you and your parents work."

"Really? You know my mom and dad?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding? Dr. Anne Sarah Possible is one of the highest ranking brain surgeons in America, and Dr. James Timothy Possible's work with rocket propulsion systems is truly out of this world!" Cody said. Kim was just a little wierded out by Cody geeking out over her parents achievements.

"So what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Oh. I was playing darts. You wanna see my winning technique?" Cody asked. Kim and Bailey nodded, and the blonde boy went to explain his technique for playing darts. "The key is to make a short, but precise throw aimed just above the bullseye, so that the dart's parabolic trajectory will take it directly to its mark."

"Wow. Sounds good." Kim said with a grin as she and Bailey watched Cody throw his dart, but it landed on a picture of Margret's, right on the mole.

"That's a bullseye. If you were trying to hit Margret's mole." Bailey said, pointing out Cody's failed technique.

"Hey don't feel bad. Sometimes you don't get it on the first try." Kim said, trying to make the blonde genius feel better.

"And I suppose you can do better because of your name?" Cody asked.

"I never really got the chance to play darts before, but I could give it a try." Kim said with a smile. The red head then took three darts and threw them with great accuracy, hitting a bullseye every time, shocking Bailey and Cody.

"Whoo Hee! That's something!" Bailey said, impressed. Cody just stood there, still dumbstruck.

"Never played?" Cody asked, confused.

"Well, never a real game, but during a mission to stop Drakken and Shego, when Dr. Drakken got away in a balloon lawn chair, I used darts to pop the balloons and bring him down." Kim said, detailing one of her recent adventures. "So, you wanna play another game?"

"Nope." Cody said with a frown. Kim then saw Ron approach the sky deck and smiled.

"Hey, there's my special lady." Ron said with a smile, making Kim giggle. They then kissed for a few seconds.

"Bailey, Cody, this is my partner and boyfriend Ron Stoppable." Kim said.

"Nice to meet you." Bailey said with a smile.

"Same here." Ron said before Rufus popped out of his pocket, squeaking angirly.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Rufus." Kim said with a sheepish smile.

"Is that a naked mole rat?" Cody asked, to which Ron and Rufus nodded proudly.

"Aww...he's so cute!" Bailey cooed. "You are so cute and pink! Yes you are." The farm girl then tickled Rufus under his chin, making him giggle.

"Wow, you sure seem to like animals." Ron commented with smile.

"Well, I grew up on a farm, so there's no surprise there." Bailey said. "I got to know every single one of each farm animal. From the cows, right down to the skunk who files through our trash."

"Bailey is my roommate. And speaking of which, how's yours working out for you?" Kim asked.

"Couldn't go more awesome, KP! My roommate rocks! He's an athlete, and has more food in his pocket than Rufus does on a good day." Ron said with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, your roommate wouldn't happen to be Zack Martin, would he?" Cody asked, knowing that those certain traits lie within his twin brother.

"Yes. Why? You know him?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately." Cody commented.

"He's Cody's twin brother." Bailey said, making Kim gasp.

"Get out!" Kim exclaimed. "I have twin brothers too!"

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. They basically have the genius factors that Cody has, and the annoying factor that I think Zack has." Kim said.

"She calls them Tweebs." Ron commented. Just then, Zack came onto the sky deck and rushed to Ron's side.

"Hey Ronster!" Zack said with a smile before gasping at seeing Kim. "No way! It's really you."

"Yep. Pretty much." Kim said with a smile, being friendly to Zack.

"Zack Martin. Big fan." Zack said, shaking the teen heroes hand. "So, you wanna lose the zero and get with the real hero?" Ron glared at his roommate when he said that to Kim.

"Nice try, but I'm spoken for." Kim said with a grin, kissing Ron on the cheek, showing the mischievous twin that she's already taken.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Zack said, in disbelief. "I know Ron's cool and all, but him?! Really?!"

"YES! Why is that so hard to believe?!" Ron asked, irritated.

"Settle down." Kim said, putting a finger to his lips, and silencing him with a kiss.

"Hey don't sweat it. I mean, people have always said Bailey's out of my league, but guess who's the lucky one?" Cody asked with a smile, earning another giggle from Bailey.

"Thank you! Finally, someone who understands!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Cody may have a girlfriend, but his track record for most ladies is still down by three." Zack said insultingly.

"So, let me show you the planetarium." Bailey said, wanting to continue the tour.

"OK." Kim said before turning to Ron. "Meet you later at Bueno Nacho for dinner?"

"My pleasure." Ron said, earning him a peck on the cheek from his girlfriend before she left.

* * *

A few hours later, Kim, Ron, Zack, Cody, and Bailey were at one of the two Bueno Nachos, eating together. They decided to use this time to get to know each other better. "So, you two lived in the Tipton Hotel right before you came here?" Kim asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. We had many adventures back then." Zack said. "Hey Cody, remember that time with the monkey?"

"Boy do I." Cody said with knowing look. "Wonder where that monkey ended up anyway." Cody's thoughts were interrupted by Zack and Ron munching loudly on their Nacos.

"You came up with this yourself?" Zack asked Ron.

"The proud creator of the Naco himself." Ron said proudly.

"This is total genius! A perfect blend of taco meat and nacho cheese." Zack said as he savored the taste of his new favorite food. Just then, Monique and Addison came into the restaurant, with Addison still talking very fast.

"Anyway, I don't know why I got ADHD. Sure, I'm a fast talker, and I can be a little hyper, but-" Addison said, before Monique interrupted.

"I'm gonna go find our seats. Why don't you go order our food, or do something else?" Monique asked, feeling very tired by Addison's hyper behavior. Addison nodded at that as Monique snuck away to find Kim.

"Hey Monique. Saved you a seat." Kim said with a smile, pulling up a chair for her best girlfriend. The black haired girl smiled with relief at seeing her friends in one spot.

"Kim, you are a lifesaver." Monique said. "I don't know how much more fast talking I could have handled."

"Roommate not working out for you?" Kim asked, curiously.

"She's nice and all, but really hyper and loaded up on sweets." Monique said.

"Really? I wonder how much she eats on Halloween?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, this is my roommate, Bailey. Bailey, this is Monique, my BFF from Middleton." Kim said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you. I love your pants." Monique said with a smile, noticing Bailey's overalls.

"Thanks." Bailey said with a smile and blush.

"And this is Bailey's boyfriend, Cody. And his twin brother, Zack." Kim said, making Monique gasp. "No big. They're actually more mature than the Tweebs." Zack then belched a loud one, impressing Ron. "Well, at least one of them is."

Just then, London entered the restaurant, wearing a pink jogging outfit with lots of sparkles. "Hey London! How's it going?" Bailey asked with a smile.

London turned around and pretended not to recognize her former roommate. "Sorry, do I know you?" London asked.

"London, it's me, Bailey." Bailey said. London still pretended not to know the Kansas girl. "Your former roommate." When London still pretended not to know Bailey, she just huffed. "Wow, you must be in a seriously good mood today not to know me anymore."

"I sure am!" London said, happily. "Even though my new room doesn't have the bigger closet space Moesby lied about, I have the most fantabolus roommate ever!"

"Really? And who might that be?" Zack asked. His questions were answered as Bonnie came into Bueno Nacho, wearing the same jogging outfit as London's. Kim and Monique couldn't help but smirk at this, knowing it was like fate had conspired to put those two together.

"Hey losers." Bonnie said with a nasty grin. "I am having the most incredible time with Lonnie! So, who are these extra losers?"

"Well, those two with the same blonde hair are Zack and Cody, but I kind of gave up trying to tell them apart. Cody, Zack, this Bonnie, or Bon Bon." London said, making Bonnie giggle at the nickname. Bailey then got up and extended her hand out.

"Hi, Bonnie. I'm-" Bailey wanted to introduce herself before Bonnie just rudely interrupted.

"So don't care!" Bonnie said, insulting the farm girl.

"You'll get used to it." Kim whispered to her roommate.

"Isn't she so Smarticle? She's a typical My Fair Ladle." London said, confusing Bonnie.

"You mean lady." Bonnie corrected.

"Or course I am!" London said, thinking Bonnie insulted her. "Let's go find our seats!"

"Isn't she brilliant? Yay me!" Bonnie said, clapping her hands excitedly before joining London at a different table. Kim and Monique tried to suppress a giggle at what they just saw.

"Well, at least we're not roommates." Kim said.

"And I think London found the perfect BFF." Bailey said with a smile as she observed London and Bonnie from afar. Just then, Woody approached them.

"Hey guys! Who are you new friends?" Woody asked. Before anyone could answer, the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered it.

"What up sailors?" Wade asked with a smile, making Kim smile back.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Actually, it's been pretty quiet for awhile. Just thought I check on you guys. And I see you have company." Wade replied.

"Just getting acquainted with some new buds." Ron said with a smile.

"Everything is awesome Wade. Are you sure there ain't anything else we should know?" Kim asked.

"Actually, yes. Drakken and Shego were spotted earlier in the NYC area." Wade informed. Kim and Ron looked at each other, not knowing what to make of their arch foes plans.

"What are they planning this time?" Kim asked.

"No telling yet. But I'll keep you posted." Wade replied.

"Please and thank you." Kim said, hanging up her Kimmunicator.

* * *

Two hours later, Kim was now in her pajamas, getting ready for bed. She simply smiled, loving the fact that she didn't have to deal with Bonnie's snoring like she did at cheer camp as she looked at herself in her hand mirror. Just then, Bailey emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajamas. "Hey Kim, I was putting on my PJs and came across this on the sink." Bailey said, holding up a stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a panda bear and kangaroo.

"Oh, there you are Pandaroo!" Kim said with a smile, grabbing the stuffed animal from Bailey. "I was wondering where you were. Pandaroo is one of the Cuddle Buddies. He's my favorite. I hope you don't mind that I sleep with him."

"Are you kidding? That's so cute! Check out my Cuddle Buddy." Bailey said with a smile, grabbing a stuffed animal the looked like a cross between a cow and rooster. "Roostow! He's the newest in the addition of the Farm Cuddle Buddies!"

"Aww..." Kim cooed. "Wow. It's so nice to have a roommate who has similar interests as me and is practically normal."

"That's so good to hear." Bailey said, setting her chicken alarm clock. "Anyway, we better get to sleep. I hope you don't mind waking up at six. It's the usual wake up time for me on the farm."

"It's cool. I don't mind." Kim said as she and Bailey settled into their beds. "I think we're gonna be good friends, Bailey. You're really a nice girl."

"Thanks. Well, nighty night! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Bailey said with a smile, making Kim giggle before she turned off the light.

* * *

Meanwhile in London and Bonnie's room, the brunette was serenading her hero with one of her favorite songs.  _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me,_ Bonnie sung.  _Papa-paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar, You know that I'll be, Your papa-paparazzi, Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine, Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

London clapped happily, not caring about Bonnie's tone deaf voice. "I just love that song! You sing it much more smarticler!" London said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled and blushed at that as she flopped down on the bed next to London's. "Thanks. We better get our beauty sleep." Bonnie said, slipping on her blindfold.

"You got that right." London said, turning off her lamp, allowing both rich girls to fall asleep.

* * *

In Zack and Ron's room, the two were engaged in a late night game of  _Call of Duty._ "And the Stoppable son is about to bash a new record for killing some zombies!" Ron boasted before his video game character died.

"Whoo! High score, once again!" Zack boasted, to which Ron huffed. "Don't feel bad. You did good." Ron smiled a little at that. "You know, it actually feels cool to be sharing a room with a new bud."

"That's right. We buds gotta stay frosty." Ron said.

"Onward and upward." Zack said with a smile, doing the fist bump with his new roommate before glancing at his clock. "Man it's getting late."

"Yeah. Might as well hit the sack." Ron said with a yawn as he and Rufus settled into their new bed. "Night Rufus. Night Zack."

"Night Ron." Zack said before Rufus squeaked angrily. "Night Rufus." Zack then turned off the light, allowing the two boys to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, around 6 am, Bailey's alarm clocked started clucking, waking both her and Kim up. "Yee haw! Rise and shine. Shine and rise. The cows need milking, so open your eyes." Bailey said before ducking, expecting Kim to throw a pillow at her like London did whenever she got woken up by Bailey's chicken alarm clock. Instead, Kim just yawned and stretched, clearing not bothered at all. Well, she was tired, but not annoyed.

"What are you doing, Bailey?" Kim asked, shaking the sleepiness from her voice as she saw her roommate cower.

"Oh sorry. Usually London throws a pillow at me whenever I wake her up with my chicken clock." Bailey said with a sheepish smile, remembering that London wasn't her roommate anymore. "I keep forgetting that you're my new roommate."

"Well, I am still tired, but better get up anyway." Kim said, getting off her bed and stretching. "What time does school start?"

"8:00. We still have at least two hours to kill." Bailey said, getting off of her bed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Normally I don't usually do anything since I'm usually not up this time of morning. But, I guess we could exercise." Kim said, rubbing her eyes, making sure she gets fully awake. "Since I'm not gonna be on the cheer squad for awhile, I need to keep in shape anyway."

"Sounds mighty dandy!" Bailey said with a smile, laying down on the floor to stretch with Kim, getting awoke and ready for a new day at school.


	5. Roomies: Part 3

Two hours later, Kim and Bailey made their way into Ms. Tutweiller's classroom, making it just seconds before the bell rang. Kim was wearing her blue hoodie with purple pants. "Thanks for helping my way around, Bailey." Kim said with a smile.

"No problem. If we ever get into a spot of trouble with being late, we might as well use one of your gadgets to get us there on time." Bailey said, chuckling at the thought before noticing Ron sitting next to Woody and Monique.

"Hey KP! Saved you a spot." Ron said with a smile, making Kim blush and smile back. She then took her seat before noticing Ron smiling widely.

"You sure seem extra happy today." Kim said.

"Two words: No Barkin." Ron said with a smile before Tutweiller entered her classroom.

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Tutweiller. And the only reason I'm saying it is because we have a new group of students who'll be joining us for the next six months." Tutweiller said with a smile. "Please welcome Kim Possible, Monique Coleman, Ronald Stoppable and-" She then noticed Bonnie's absence. "Where is Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"You might wanna get used to it." Kim said with a grin before London appeared in the doorway with Bonnie on her heels, both of them wearing the same matching black shirts with capri pants.

"Good morning!" London said with a smile, not caring that she was late for class, again.

"London, you're late,  _again..."_ Tutweiller said, annoyed.

"I was showing my new roommate, Bon Bon, the ropes of the ship before I take her into this stupid sea school." London said.

"Now I can see why you have been suffering..." Bonnie said, crying for London's supposed pain. Kim, Bailey, and Monique giggled softly at the rich brats crying.

"So you must be Bonnie Rockwaller." Tutweiller said. "Well, since London was showing you the ropes around the place for your first day, I'll just not give you both detention today. Take a seat." Both girls took their seats as Tutweiller began her lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the skydeck, Shego was in disguise, placing what looked like small but powerful charges wherever she could hide them. She's already put a bunch of them in many places on the ship. Today, she and Dr. Drakken were about to put their plan to kidnap London Tipton, hold her and the entire ship hostage for ransom. "Dr. D, the last charge has just been placed." Shego said through her walkie talkie.

" _Excellent Shego. Now, find the rich girl and drag her into the engine room. Once there, you'll shut off the engines and we'll release the demands."_ Drakken explained.

"I still don't know why we're taking a step back. We've done this kind of thing before." Shego said, annoyed.

_"Just do it! I don't pay you for your own opinion!"_ Drakken yelled, causing Shego to roll her eyes before walking away.

In the engine room, the security guards who were supposed to guard the ship were bound and gagged by duct tape, to make sure they don't cry for help, courtesy of Shego.

* * *

About six hours later, school ended for the day and Cody, Bailey, Kim, and Ron made their way to the skydeck. "I have to say, that was the perfect first day of schooly o!" Ron said with a smile, causing Kim to roll her eyes playfully.

"You're just saying it cause Barkin wasn't there." Kim said with a smile of her own.

"Mean teacher?" Bailey asked, curiously.

"He has a certain thing for me and KP." Ron said knowingly.

"Ron...Barkin isn't that bad..." Kim said, playfully scolding her boyfriend before the four teens noticed a ping pong table in the middle of the skydeck.

"Oh look, a ping pong table. You wanna play?" Cody asked Kim. The red head didn't know it, but behind Cody's smile, the blonde genius's eyes wanted revenge for his supposed humiliation for beating him at darts yesterday.

"Sure." Kim said, taking a ping pong paddle and handing one to Cody. "Here you go."

"That's OK." Cody said, holding out his own paddle with his initials embedded on the front. "I've got  _King Pong!"_

Kim couldn't help but giggle at Cody's attempts to be manly. "Wow, very hammy." Kim said with a smile.

"If you think that's hammy, check out his custom made pancake flipper,  _Count Spatula!"_ Bailey said, laughing alongside Kim.

"Let's play." Cody said with a smile. The two then engaged and in just a few seconds, Cody scored the first point.

"Wow Cody. That was impressive." Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's all in the wrist." Cody said, trying to boast for his girlfriend. "I can slow it down, if you want."

"No. Don't go easy on me." Kim said, trying to be modest before starting another round. After a few seconds, Kim was able to score, almost hitting Cody in the process. "And I won't go easy on you."

"Nice one, KP!" Ron said with a smile.

"Don't tell me. You also defeated Drakken by using ping pong paddles." Cody said, his envy and anger rising.

"No..." Kim said, chuckling. "Monkey Fist."

"Don't ask. It was a painful mission." Ron said.

The two then continued to play right as the Kimmunicator beeped. "Hey Wade. Any updates on Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked.

"So far, nothing." Wade said puzzled, trying to figure out what the villainous duo's intentions were before noticing Kim playing ping pong. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just playing a little game of ping pong with my new friend, Cody. He's actually a big fan of your and my parents work." Kim said with a smile. "Hey Cody. My friend Wade says hi."

"Seriously?!" Cody asked, distracted before noticing that Kim scored another point.

"Hey kid, if you wanna take a break, it's OK with me." Kim said, concerned about Cody's behavior.

"I don't need a break!" Cody yelled, splashing a pitcher of hot tea on his face. "And I wish that wasn't hot tea!" Bailey noticed the outburst and became concerned as well. She walked over to her boyfriend and pulled him aside.

"What is your ish?" Bailey asked.

"I'll tell you what it is. That Possible girl thinks she's so perfect at all kinds of-" Cody started to say before realizing Bailey used a made up word. "Ish? That's not a word."

"Kim taught it to me." Bailey said, earning her a groan from Cody. "Look, don't beat yourself over this. So what if Kim is better than you at somethings?"

"Just forget it then!" Cody yelled, storming off the skydeck as Monique appeared and saw the blonde boy storm off in a huff.

"Man, he sounds like he got beaten bad." Monique commented.

"I'm so sorry about Cody." Bailey said. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"You don't have to apologize. I've seen people like that before." Kim said.

* * *

Back in Zack's room, the mischievous blonde boy was listening to music when Cody entered the room. "I can't believe that I've got beaten at two games by a girl!" Cody yelled, gaining Zack's attention.

"Get used to it. It's gonna become your new life now." Zack said, jokingly.

"There's gotta be something that I can beat that Kim Possible at. Something that's so complicated that she might crack under the pressure!" Cody said with a evil smile, scaring Zack just a little.

"Man, you're almost like Dr. Frankenstein." Zack commented.

* * *

The next day, Kim and Cody were now on the skydeck. School was pretty much the same, nothing new. The redhead wanted to talk to Cody about their somewhat not so friendly competition. "Cody, I'm really tired of playing all these silly games with you." Kim said, trying to end the newly formed feud between the two.

"Me too. That's why I've entered us in a more serious competition." Cody said with a grin. "If you're up to it..."

"I was actually hoping we could stop this game playing." Kim said. "But being me, I've never shrunk away from a challenge. So, what serious game are we gonna play today?  _American Ninja Warrior? Spartan Games?"_

"Alright boys and girls, time for a little game of 'Simon Says'." Moesby announced as he gathered a couple more teenagers around him. Kim arched a eye brow at Cody for wanting to play a kiddie game.

"What's next? Duck, Duck, Goose?" Kim asked playfully.

"I'd bet you and Bailey would love that game." Cody hissed. "Let's do this!" With that, Moesby started the game.

"Simon says, raise your arms." Moesby said. The group of kids did just that. "Now put them down." No one did that. Kim just smirked at Cody.

"Wow...this is really challenging." Kim said sarcastically.

"Just you wait." Cody said with a grin.

"Simon says, put your hands down." Moesby said. The kids did just that. On the other side of the skydeck, a elderly woman was holding a funeral for her husband, and was surrounded by a couple of close family members.

"Howard was a wonderful grandfather, father, and husband. As an avid sailor, there was nothing more he would have loved than having his ashes drifted out..." The elderly woman said before she was knocked down by what appeared to be a group of kids on their  _Big Wheels,_ causing her to spill her husband's ashes. "...on the shuffle board court?!"

The group riding the  _Big Wheels_ were Zack, Woody, and Ron. "This is how I roll baby!" Ron said happily as he continued to pedal, causing all kinds of ruckus with his new friends.

"What are you boys, five?!" Moesby asked, enraged.

"Yeah!" All three guys answered.

"Stop it!" Moesby ordered.

"He didn't say, Simon Says!" Zack joked as he, Woody, and Ron continued to pedal and make all kinds of chaos.

"That's it! The game is over! Clear the deck!" Moesby ordered. Cody and the other kids left, leaving Kim by herself.

"Hey, he didn't say Simon Says! That means I win!" Kim said with a smile. Cody heard that and was so enraged, that he just growled and left the skydeck, leaving a confused Kim by herself. "I was just joking!"

By the juice bar, London was just walking around when she was grabbed by Shego. "OK rich girl, you've seen the movies. Be quiet and you won't get hurt." Shego threatened.

London at first appeared to be frightened before realizing something. "Are you kidnapping me?" London asked.

"Yeah." Shego said, earning her a hug from the rich girl.

"Thank you!" London squealed. "I've been wanting this ever daddy made me go to this stupid sea school! You're not gonna return me after daddy pays some kind of ransom, right?"

"That's the plan, actually." Shego said, earning her a groan from London. "Hey! I'm not happy about this too, rich girl! Now, to the engine room! Oh, and don't try to call for help. Security's already tied up." The green skinned lady then led London to the lower deck.

* * *

Back in Kim and Bailey's cabin, the two girls were simply lounging around, curious of Cody's competitive behavior. "Why would Cody want to beat you at something so much?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that kid likes me very much. Just like Bonnie." Kim said.

"But Cody likes you a lot. He worshipped you along with Zack when they first heard about you." Bailey said. "But at first sight of you, and all he wants to do is make you lose." A rumbling sound then interrupted their thoughts.

"We'll figure it out later. Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked with a smile.

"I'd thought you never ask." Bailey said as she and Kim exited the room. Then, Cody and Zack entered the cabin. After getting beaten by Kim at three games, Cody wanted to find something useful of Kim's to beat her at something, hoping to impress Bailey.

"Normally I don't mind sneaking into girls rooms, but your new obsession has made it less fun." Zack commented.

"Just help me find a gadget or gizmo. I need to use her technology so I can beat her!" Cody hissed. Zack rolled his eyes around as he and his brother started looking around before Cody smiled as he found a silver suitcase that was hidden under the bed. "Yes! I found it!"

"Kim Possible's bikini?!" Zack asked, excitedly.

"No! A metallic suitcase." Cody said. Zack frowned at that, seeing nothing exciting over that.

"So?" Zack asked.

"Look on the front!" Cody said, showing Zack what appeared to be a keypad where the lock should be. "It's a keypad. Only a secret agent would have this for a lock!" Cody then took out his ultraviolet flashlight. He then turned it on, and Kim's fingerprints lit up, showing Cody the code. "2743." Cody then entered the code and after the lock opened, he frowned at seeing another obstacle. "A palm scanner?!"

"Well, that's too bad. Let's go do something else then." Zack said, wanting to leave before Cody grabbed him.

"I'm not out yet." Cody said, reaching into his pants. "Lucky for me, I brought my pocket chemistry kit." Zack groaned at that as Cody pulled out his kit and held what appeared to be a replica of a human hand. He then took out a makeup brush and dusted everything that Kim touched on her side of the room. After a few minutes, Cody then assembled what he hoped would be a exact replica of Kim's palm. He then placed it on the palm scanner. The blonde genius smiled as he succeeded with opening the suitcase.

"That's it?" Zack asked, not impressed by what was in the suitcase: Kim's battlesuit. "That's not a revealing outfit!"

"Zack, that's Kim's battlesuit!" Cody said. "She uses it way dangerous missions. It enhances her strength, has a stealth mode, and force field bubble."

"How do you know about this?" Zack asked, curiously.

"It was in a article in  _Humans Magazine."_ Cody said, taking the suit of of the case and smiling. "With this suit, I'll be sure to impress Bailey."

"OK, due to the suit's amazing power you just explained, I would say go for it. But, due to the fact that Kim might hate you for this, is it gonna be worth being kung fu chopped by a girl who can do a quadruple backflip, that so happened to win the cheer nationals?" Zack asked, actually concerned about Cody's behavior.

"Considering the fact that I can actually beat said girl by using the suit's abilities, yes." Cody said with a smile as he left the cabin.

"And I thought I could sink no lower." Zack commented.

* * *

Kim along with Ron and Bailey were hanging out on the festival deck where one of the two Buenon Nacho's restaurants were located. Ron was in the middle of making his infamous Nacho as Bailey watched in slight disgust and amusement. Besides Bailey, Kim was eating her salad.

"Okay, what is that you're eating?" Bailey questions Ron as she raises an eyebrow.

Ron smiles and after swallowing a bite he says, "Nachos meet Taco. I call it the naco." Ron explains as he continues to eat.

Bailey just continues to stare at Ron oddly as she looks over at Kim and says. "Is this normal for him?"

Nodding Kim replies, "Yeah." Shrugging she eats her salad still.

Sighing and going back to her own food, the three continue to hang out and while doing so, Mr. Mosbey walks by at the time. As she does, he does a double take and begins to back up and soon walks over to the three teens. He smiles when he sees his latest transfer students Kim and Ron. The three didn't notice him at first until they saw a shadow blocking their sun. Looking up, Kim and Ron smile at Mr. Moseby while Bailey frown seeing him. Usually, he never came up to anyone unless there was trouble.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Mosbey greets to Kim, Ron, and Bailey. "How are my fine transfer students doing? I hope all is going well for you." Mr. Moseby says to Kim and Ron.

Kim says, "Aw how nice. Everything is going fine thank you." Kim finishes as she continues to eat her salad. "Also, Bailey and I are getting along just fine so far as roommates. I even think we're going to have a really good friendship." Kim explains as she smiles at Bailey who smiles in return and feels flattered by Kim's statement. After all, Bailey couldn't believe she was still hanging with the Kim Possible!

Mr. Mosbey nods and smiles as he says, "Good, good. I'm glad." He sighs and then adds. "I'm sorry to also bother you but Bailey have you seen London by chance? I tried to talk to her earlier but found she wasn't in her room? Do you know where she is by chance?" Mr. Mosbey questions with worry and concerned look, he was afraid that London was trying to sneak off the boat again.

Bailey smiles and nods. "Yeah, she was on the SkyDeck talking to some black haired woman with a green jumpsuit at the smoothie bar." Bailey finishes as she points towards the direction of the Sky Deck. Kim spit out her drink in shock over hearing Bailey say that.

Sighing in relief, Mr. Mosbey says. "Thank you so much! Hope you all have a wonderful day!"

"Wait! Did you say black haired woman with a green jumpsuit?" Kim asked in worry. But before Bailey could confirm her answer, the engines suddenly stopped.

"Whoa!" Ron said, falling out of his seat, ripping his pants off along the way. Bailey saw Ron in his underwear and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ron, on the other hand, was not amused. "This is not funny when it happens most often!"

"What is going on here?!" Moesby asked in worry.

"Mr. Moesby, don't panic but I believe someone has shut off the engines and taken over the boat." Kim said in a calm voice.

"Dear goodness! I wonder if Captain Lunsford knows about this." Moesby said as Kirby, a big, husky security guard came onto the festival deck.

"Oh he knows. And this time..." Kirby said, pulling a kabob stick out from his pants. "...he was eating shish kabob!" Kirby then took a bite out of it, making Moesby groan. Kirby had a big appetite. He loved food better than he loved his job. Then, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim! I know where Drakken might be!" Wade said as Kim answered the call.

"Me too. And I think he's about to announce it right... now." Kim said.

_"Attention S.S. Tipton! I have full control of the ships engines! If my demands are not met within two hours, I will blow all of you all across the seven seas!"_ Drakken announced over the ship's intercom.


	6. Hostage Situtation

In the ship's lobby, Moesby was waiting for Drakken to contact him through the ship's PA system. He had a hard time keeping the passengers calm, but thanks to Kim, he was able to keep them from panicking. Now, Moesby, Kim, and Ron were waiting for Drakken to release his demands. The intercom then pinged. "Finally!" Moesby said, turning on his mic. "Hello. This is Mr. Moesby. To who am I speaking to?"

_"This is the notorious Dr. Drakken!"_ Drakken yelled.

"Nice to meet you." Moesby said, trying to stay calm and be a firm negotiator. "You should probably know that I have been through this kind of thing before back at many Tipton industries. And I can assure you that we'll resolve this in good time. Now, what would you like?"

_"Very well. Here are my demands: on any good given day, Mr. Tipton holds an excess amount of six billion dollars in the largest bank in New York City. I want at least three billion of it loaded onto a dingy. Once it's fully loaded, me and my associate will leave."_ Drakken explained.

Moesby rolled his eyes. Having been through multiple negotiations, the guy holding the ransom always demanded a large sum. "Alright. I'm sure Mr. Tipton will be able to meet your demands." Moesby said.

" _I'm sure he will. Especially with his most precious treasure here with me. Say hello sweetie."_ Drakken said.

_"Hi everyone!"_  London voice came over the PA system. Moesby gasped at that, horrified but not surprised that London got kidnapped.

"Again?!" Moesby asked in horror.

_"That's right! I have London Tipton here with me, and I'll only release her after you give me the three billion in full."_  Drakken said. " _And to make sure we understand each other, if I see a single member of the Coast Guard in the water, I'll blow the ship into pieces!"_

"Very well. I'll contact Mr. Tipton right away." Moesby said in a high pitched scared voice.

" _You have two hours, starting now!_ " Drakken said, cutting off their connection.

"Mr. Moesby, you don't wanna underestimate these guys." Kim said. "They're arch foes of mine, and they'll do anything to get that money."

"I understand Ms. Possible, but don't worry. I've been through this before. Mr. Tipton will pay the ransom, Drakken will free the ship and London, and everyone will live happily ever after." Moesby said, still trying remain calm.

"Unless something happens that makes you unable to pay the ransom." Ron said, pointing out the worst, earning him a glare from Kim while Moesby leaves the lobby.

"Not helping!" Kim shot back, punching her boyfriend on the shoulder. Then, Bailey and Zack entered.

"What did Drakken say?" Bailey asked, a little scared about the whole hostage situation.

"He wants 3 billion dollars from Mr. Tipton's account, or he'll blow the entire ship and London up." Kim explained, earning a gasp from Bailey who was now scared for her former roommate.

"Oh dear, London." Bailey whispered.

"So, when might be the best time for you two to get into action?" Zack asked with a smile, earning him glares from Bailey and Kim. "I wanna see some butt kicking!"

"Mr. Moesby has already got this under control." Kim said before frowning. "I hope."

* * *

Meanwhile in Cody and Woody's cabin, the blonde genius was looking at himself in the mirror while wearing Kim's battle suit, thinking about how Bailey would react when she sees how he stepped up. "How do you like these guns? Impressed, Bailey Bunny?" Cody asked with a sly smile. He then screamed like a little girl as the door opened. "I'm sorry I stole it! I just wanted to be a man!"

"You don't need to convince me." Woody said, just a little freaked out by what Cody was wearing. The blonde boy sighed with relief as he saw it was his roommate. "Cody, you're not gonna believe this! There's this blue guy holding the ship and London hostage!"

"Dear goodness!" Cody said. "This is horrible."

"Yeah. But luckily we got Kim Possible to back us up." Woody said with a smile, earning him a glare from Cody. Then, the blonde genius got an idea.

"We don't need Kim to save us. We got the second most amazing hero." Cody said with a sly smile.

"Wonder Woman?" Woody asked, geeking out like always. Cody just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes later, Moesby was pacing around the lobby, waiting for Mr. Tipton to call him while Kim, Ron, Zack, and Bailey just sat by. "I'm so worried about London. She's my...I mean, not my best friend, but she was my friend nonetheless." Bailey said, worriedly before Bonnie walked into the lobby, fuming.

"Kim! This is all your fault!" Bonnie yelled. Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Bon Bon, in case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a serious situation. So now's not the time to point fingers." Kim hissed.

"Well, they were your arch foes who got on the ship and kidnapped London! We were gonna do more shopping today, right after our wax appointment!" Bonnie complained.

"Not now!" Kim hissed. Bonnie nodded at that.

Then, Moesby's cell phone rang. "Right on time!" Moesby said with a smile as he answered. "Hello Mr. Tipton. I'm sure you're aware of the dire situation onboard the S.S. Tipton. Great! When can you deliver the ransom money?" The manager was not prepared for what Mr. Tipton said next. "WHAT?! What do you mean you don't have the money?! Banking day? How could banking day be a problem?! Late payments? Oh, I know. I hate those kinds of fees. Thank you sir." Moesby then frowned as he hung up.

"What happened?" Bailey asked, more worried.

"Apparently Mr. Tipton has gotten into trouble with one of his banks. So until he can make his payments, he can't pay the ransom." Moesby said, trembling in fear. Luckly, Kim was able to keep her cool.

"OK. Don't worry. We can beat these guys. We still have the most useful and amazing person right in front of us: me." Kim said with a confident smile. Moesby stopped trembling in fear and slowly regained his confidence.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Moesby asked.

"You kidding us?! This is the girl who managed to stop an invasion of tiny little robots!" Zack said with a smile.

"Not to mention get a A class boyfriend." Bailey said with a smile. Ron smiled at that as he knew that Bailey was talking about him.

"You got that right. Boo yah." Ron boasted.

"OK. Tell me what you need." Moesby said.

"First, we need a distraction to make sure the Coast Guard will get by and arrest Drakken and Shego before they can blow up the ship. Does London happen to have any money in her room?" Kim asked.

"Why yes. Loads! Her father gives her a $1,000,000 a month allowance. She has at least 4 billion of it saved up." Moesby said.

"Good. We'll use that as a fake ransom and load the bags with paint bombs." Kim said. "I'll go into the engine room and free London. Ron, backup in case something happens?"

"I always got your back KP." Ron said with a smile, earning her a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

"Alright. Bailey, Zack, go into London's room and get the money. Here's my key card. And Kim, get into action and kick their butts off this boat!" Moesby said. With that, the four teens got to work.

* * *

In the engine room, London was tied up while Drakken was pacing. "You know, if you want, you can take me to a deserted island and hold me for hostage there. Or keep me forever. I just want to get off this stupid boat." London said, not happy about being held hostage on the ship. Drakken growled, getting annoyed by the rich girl's whining.

"Will you please put a cork in it?!" Drakken asked before reaching for his walkie talkie. "Shego, any updates?"

_"They're loading the money right now."_ Shego reported as she was looking out on the skydeck to find a couple of Tipton employees load a couple of bags of money onto a dingy.

"Well that was easy." Drakken said with a smile.

_"Yeah. Too easy. What if they're up to something?"_ Shego asked suspiciously.

Drakken shakes his head and says, "I highly doubt it." Drakken finishes as he paces the room while waiting.

Shego goes to open her mouth and say something witty only for the door to the engine room burst open and both of the villains worst nightmare flips in and lands right on their feet. Kim Possible was wearing a smirk on her face ready to kick their asses once again.

"Let the rich girl go Drakken or take a one-way trip back to cell block D! Your choice!" Kim offers after she landed her flip.

Growling Drakken yells, "KIM POSSIBLE!?" With annoyed lower tone, he says. "No! Not this time! You're not defeating me again! It is you who will be stopped and I will get what I want this time!" Drakken explains as he growls and reaches for his walkie talkie. "SHEGO! GET IN HERE AND STOP HER!" Drakken finishes as he points to Kim.

Sighing Shego leaves her post and replies, "Just so you know; this is the only reason I work for you. Getting the chance to kick Possible's butt is always my honor." Shego finishes. She then makes her way to the engine room and comes toe to toe with her teenage arch foe.

Smirking Kim replies, "Really Shego? You're gonna kick my butt? If I remember, each fight ends up with me winning and you in an orange jumpsuit. Which is suited for you because your last seasons wear anyway." Kim finishes with an insult.

Growling Shego lights her hands with her plasma and lunges herself at Kim. Instantly the two start fighting.

Meanwhile, Ron starts running down the stairs to make it to the lower deck where the engine room is at. "I'm coming Kim!" Ron yelled before Cody ran up to him.

"Hey Ronster!" Cody said as he also ran downstairs.

"Hey Cody!" Ron said with a smile before stopping dead in his tracks and realizing what the blonde genius was wearing. "Is that Kim's battlesuit?!"

Cody stopped in his tracks and turned around to face a glaring Ron. "Yeah...it kind of pinches." Cody said with a sheepish smile, knowing he had been busted.

"How in the world did you even-" Ron wanted to say before he was interrupted by the Kimmunicator's beeping.

"Ron! Where are you? Could use some backup right now!" Kim yelled as she continued to fight Shego.

"You heard her! Let's move it!" Cody yelled as he took Ron's arm and dragged him downstairs.

Meanwhile, London just observed the fight as Drakken remained by her side. "This usually doesn't happen whenever I get kidnapped." London commented as Kim knocks Shego down.

"Score one for the cheerleader!" Kim boasted as Ron and Cody entered the engine room.

"Nice one KP!" Ron said with a smile, but Kim immediately noticed Cody standing right behind him.

"Cody?" Kim asked before noticing what he was wearing. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes he did it!" Ron confirmed. "How could you think of stealing what belongs to her?!"

"OK. First of all, I'm borrowing it. And second, you think they could possibly make a battle suit made of a better fabric, that still provides the skin repairing technology?" Cody asked.

"How did you even get past my palm scanner?!" Kim asked. "You know what? Never mind! Why are you doing this? Is it because I kept beating you at those games?"

"Enough teenage hooey!" Drakken yelled as Shego gets back up. "Let's double attack them!"

"With pleasure!" Shego said with a nasty grin. They started fighting again, with Kim attacking Shego and Ron attacking Drakken. Seeing the situation, Cody looks over at Kim and Shego fighting and smiles. Activating the battle suite he "borrowed" from Kim, Cody decided that if he wanted to prove his manliness, now was a perfect time too.

"Alright Cody, time to prove yourself to Bailey!" Cody said. However, as he goes to dive into action, Cody realizes he doesn't really know how to work said battlesuit. So, doing his best, he aims for the green skin villainess fighting Kim. What Kim nor Cody knows was that Shego saw Cody getting into the action. "How is it possible that you are able to operate this?!"

"That's why you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" Kim yelled as Shego got a nasty idea forming in her head.

"Wait! I think I got it!" Cody said. Just as Cody goes to use one of the powers on the suit, Shego manages to grab Kim's arm and shove her towards the boy near the entrance. A blast of energy comes from the battlesuit and just as Kim tries to catch herself, Cody goes to jump and help fight off Shego was Kim slams into him hard. The blast of energy hits Kim and knocks her to the ground and out. Cody falls backward and smacks his head off the floor knocking himself out too. Ron, seeing his girlfriend fall in battle cries out and is distracted giving Drakken the chance to slam something hard against his head and knock him out as well. All three were knocked out.


End file.
